A Pirate's Life
by AestheticxQueen
Summary: The sea is a beauty that enchants every man. However, she's enchanted the heart of Jacqueline Maquis. She loved the sea and wished to escape from her current life to become a pirate. Little did she know, the pirate she encounters will get her in all kinds of trouble, but the good kind.(Several of the Pirate's movies events take place, including Dead Men Tell No Tales)
1. chapter 1

**Chapter I**

My story began in a small village at the edge of the sea. I lived in a small house at the edge of a black stone cliff, waves crashed against it so hard that I'd wonder if my small house would fall into the beauty of the sea. My mother was a whore and my father, well my mother nor I knew who he was. I was reaching the age of maturing, so of course, my mother wanted me to start in her profession of work. I had no interest in such activities. I wanted to sail the seas. No, not as one of those bloody Red Coats, but as a captain of the finest vessel, a pirate captain. 

"Jacqueline, I'll be gone for the night. Don't you think of running off again, my girls will tell me!" My mother shouted as she slammed the door, leaving for yet another costumer.

 _No time to reply anyways..._ I thought to myself. 

I looked out the dirty window at the deep blue sea. I loved to imagine what it'd be like to sail upon her. Then, I saw my opportunity to live my dreams. A solid black ship with a pirate flag had docked at the small dock below my house. I changed into my brown leather pants, white baggy shirt with the ruffled sleeves, and put my belt with my gun on my waist. Yes, very stereotypical clothing for a pirate, but this was my chance. I slipped on my leather boots and grabbed my sword and headed out of the door, not glancing back. I had been hiding these pieces of clothing from my mother for years, waiting for my chance. It had come.

I ran down the rocky hillside to the dock to meet the captain. My long black locks were messy from the wind, giving me a better pirate look. My stride was confident as I approached this ship. A man with dreadlocks and flowing hair stood with the captain's hat on his head. He wore a long brown leather trench coat and a faded red bandanna was tied around his head under the captain's hat. He turned around at the sound of my boots on the weathered wood of the dock.

"Ahoy Lass, are ye lost?" He spoke with a bit of a slur.

"No Sir, I be lookin' for a captain to follow." I replied. 

His eyes scanned me quickly and a slight smirk appeared on his young, yet weathered face. He seemed to be a young captain. 

"Aye, and you be wanting to join me crew?" He said as he gestured to his crew of men.

"Aye sir," I said as I stopped a few feet in front of him. 

"I don't let just anyone aboard me ship. Lass, do ye know the name of this vessel?" 

Who wouldn't know?

"Aye sir, she be the Black Pearl. And you be Captain Jack Sparrow, there be no mistakin' it." 

A smile appeared on his face, some of his teeth were gold. 

"You're right lass. What're you good at?" He said as he walked closer.

"Just about anythin' Captain. You name it, I can do it." I said confidently.

He looked back at his crew and turned back to me with a smirk. 

"What is your name?"

Jacqueline is no name for a pirate.

"Jinx, captain." 

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Jinx," he said with a golden smirk and an extended hand.

I shook his hand and smiled. 

"Thank you, sir." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

 ** _4 years later... *Events based on Pirates of the Caribbean, but slightly changed as author's choice*_**

Jack had lost the Black Pearl, and we've been stranded on an island with the whitest sand I've ever laid my eyes upon. After Captain Barbossa captured the Pearl, all of Jack's crew had deserted him to follow Barbossa, I stayed. Jack was there for me when I needed an escape, and I've actually become quite fond of him. Everyone thinks he's nothing but a drunk that can't keep a ship nor a crew, but I saw who he really was.

We've been on this island for about a week now with nothing but rum, fish, and coconuts. While Jack was off doing something somewhere on the island, I was admiring the clear blue waters. They were so clear that you could see almost 2 meters down. I was standing at the edge of the shore when a lustrous object entangled itself around my left ankle. I picked it up, it was a necklace that had a ruby in the center of a silver heart, a human heart. It was beautiful, so I kept it.

Jack had come back from whatever he was doing in a very excited mood. He rushed to me with confidence and cockiness in his eyes.

"Jinx, I just found our way off this white wasteland," he said as he grabbed my right arm.

"Oh really captain?" I said with a hopeful chuckle.

He nodded and lead me to our escape. We walked a long while down the white dunes until we reached a flat desert. There was nothing but round stones on the surface.

"Uh... captain, what exactly is our escape?" I asked with caution.

"Just wait," he said as he pulled out a small glass bottle from his coat.

The small glass bottle had a small ship inside with tides allowing it to float. It looked like a small model of the Pearl, but there was no way it was the real thing.

"Barbossa thinks he has the _real_ Pearl, but I have the true Pearl. This is her," he said as he placed it on three of the round stones.

I stood there thinking Jack had lost his mind. I knew the rum would get to him one day! However, my doubts vanished as the round stones started to move. They were actually crabs. They carried the bottle to a cave with deep blue waters. The ship started to grow the closer the stone crabs had taken it to the water. As soon as the bottle touched the water, the ship shattered the glass. Jack was right, it was the Pearl, in all her beauty.

Before we climbed aboard her decks, Jack stopped me. He looked serious, but I didn't get any negative vibes from him. He grabbed my arm, making me face him.

"Why did ye stay? There was no way you could have known about the Pearl. Ye would have been safer with Barbossa. Why stay with a drunken Captain without a ship?" He asked.

I had never heard this tone from him before, he was honestly curious.

"You trusted me, a girl who was very obviously not a pirate. You knew from the minute I stepped on that dock that I was running away from something. Yet, you still let be aboard your ship." I said with a slight smile.

"I knew from the moment I asked for your name that you were trying to run away from something. The was a bit of hesitation and Jinx is no name for a pirate," he said with a loud chuckle.

I blushed.

"What is your real name?" He asked.

"Jacqueline, captain."

"Ye don't have to call me captain, Jacqueline. Ye have proven yourself to me."

I smiled instantly, that was the first time I had seen the real Jack.

"Now then, let's sail."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We had been sailing for several days. I wasn't sure where Jack was sailing to but I didn't really care, I was with him so that was all that mattered. Unfortunately, however, we were sailing straight for Siren's Pit, where all the sirens/mermaids lure men to their deaths. 

"Everything will be find love, we'll just float right over em," Jack would say everytime I even hinted at worry.

We'd be right over their nest in 2 days time, and I wasn't ready for it. 

"I'll be down in my cabin if you need me Jack," I said as I waved him goodnight. 

I walked down the stairs to my room, the door was lined in silver. It contrasted nicely with the Pearl's dark wood. I had a long mirror connected to a dresser to the far right of the room. I stood in front of it and looked at my seakissed flyaway strands of hair. I took off my hat and let my dark locks fall. They reached my lower back. I changed into a white night gown with ruffled sleeves and slipped into the red covers of my bed. 

_Dream_

Waves crashed against the Pearl's sides, breaking several of her portholes. The cannons smashed against the pillars down below and sirens sang their dreadful melodies. I stumbled to the deck to find Jack trying to keep the Pearl steady against the rough waves of the Siren's Pit. She was a hard vessel to handle with only two people. I rushed up to the sails and tightened the ropes, we were going to make it through this storm. 

A huge wave crashed onto the deck, knocking me down, causing me to drop the ropes. It took me off the ship. I screamed for Jack, and I think he screamed for me, but I could barely hear anything. I had fallen into the sea, a hand grasped my right ankle and pulled me down into the darkness. I could barely see and was running out of breath quickly. I could see blurry dark, sharp rocks around me. Just as I was losing my last breath, I was thrown on the shore of a black beach, only lit by the moon. 

A ship that was stripped to its skeleton was docked. How it was floating, I did not know. I walked the shore to the dock and sat at the edge, hoping Jack knew were I was, which was impossible. The ship started to creak and I heard foot steps coming down the dock. I shot straight up, preparing to defend myself. A man surrounded in black smoke and ash was walking towards me. A chunk was taken from his head and black dripped from his lips. I was frozen and couldn't fight him. He got uncomfortably close to me, his eyes were a golden brown.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered. 

"Jacqueline, you're connected to Jack Sparrow," he spoke slowly with a Spanish accent, rolling his R's. 

"How do you know my name?" 

He laughed and immediately looked me in the eyes with a deathly serious expression.

"Tell Jack Sparrow... Captain Salazar is searching for him... and," he paused and traced the back of his ashed fingers down my check and grabbed my neck, "if he wants to keep what he loves most safe, he won't run," he smirked, letting the black liquid drip down his chin. 

I woke up with a gasp, my neck felt like it was on fire. I shot up and ran to my mirror. There was a sparrow burned onto th right side of my neck, but it wasn't the color of freshly burned skin. It was black and ashes floated around it. 

I ran upstairs onto the deck to Jack with tears in my eyes. I was hyperventilating, I was afraid of what was going to happen. 

"Jacqueline! Did you sleep-" he stopped mid sentence as a horrified expression was painted on his face. 

I was crying harder and my breathing worsened, I didn't understand what this ashy sparrow meant. 

"What happened?!" Jack ran to me and inspected the sparrow.

"I- I had- a dream- and there was this- guy and he grabbed my- my neck and told me to tell you he- Captain Salazar was looking for you- and if you- you wanted to keep- the thing you love- love most safe- that you won't run..." I was gasping for air and hiccuping because of my panic. 

Jack took off his bandana and wrapped it around my neck. He hugged me and I cried harder, but my breathing was steadier. I started to calm down a bit as he stroked my hair. When I was able to, I finally spoke.

"What... does this mean..?" 


End file.
